It has been considered that, as an operation panel for manually operating machinery, an operation panel is utilized which is generally called a tablet such as a handheld terminal or a notebook personal computer and which includes a touch panel where a tap operation can be performed on a screen. Although a patent literature which discloses a preferred conventional example for this touch panel for manually operating the machinery cannot be provided, it can be considered that in its generally conceivable configuration, on windows displayed on the screen in the individual stages of the manual operation, various types of information for an operator such as the details of an intended operation to be performed and a precondition for safely performing the operation are displayed, and a continuation operation button image for performing the operation, a stop operation button image for a case where inconvenience occurs if the operation is performed while maintaining the current conditions and the like are displayed. In any case, in order for the properties of the touch panel to be utilized, an operation for the continuation operation button image, the stop operation button image or the like is a tap operation which is performed with a fingertip of the operator.